En presente
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Cuando pregunté a mi madre: ¿Qué era el amor?, me llenó de definiciones que no pude comprender. Cuando se lo pregunté a papá sucedió lo mismo. Cuando dejé de preguntar finalmente llegó, y no tuve que definirlo. Porque no se ama con los recuerdos del pasado, ni tampoco con el qué pasará del futuro; el único y primer amor se ama estando en presente. [•TakanoxRitsu•]


**Título: En presente.**

 **Autor:** Rooss / Ryosse (en Wattpad)

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta.

 **Personajes/Pareja:** TakanoxRitsu.

 **Nota:** ¡Mi primer one-shot de Sekaiichi! :'v ¿Esto no es amor?. En fin, esto lo había escrito con la finalidad de entregarlo para un concurso pero al final me desvié por completo de la temática pero como me gustó tanto como quedo decidí publicarlo de todas formas así que...¿espero que disfruten la lectura?

Intenté ser lo mas IC posible con ambos (Takano y Ritsu) además de que investigué datos referentes a las compañías para que todo fuera lo más real posible, aunque evidentemente esto nunca pasará (?) Es mi versión de como (FINALMENTE, JESUS) Ritsu se le declararía a Takano y bajo qué circunstancias. Maldito mamadas locas (?)

¡Que lo disfruten!

Historia registrada en Safe Creative bajo el código: 1607158386261. Pobre del que se le ocurra plagiarla.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **| En presente |**

 **.**

 **I.**

 ** _[Ritsu]_**

Fue alrededor del mediodía cuando el café me supo amargo – _más de lo usual_ -, cuando también noté que me había abotonado la camisa mal, y que el color de mis calcetas eran una aberración arcaica. Y cuando el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei cayó de mis manos esparciéndose por todo el piso del departamento _Emerald_.

—¿Tra-Traslado?

—Sí, _Rit-chan_ , ¿no lo has oído? —estático, con los ojos bastante desmesurados. Así permanecí.

Creo que debió bastar solo eso para que Kisa- _san_ entendiera que mi respuesta era un trémulo: No.

Luego de su explicación _–con sabor a sentencia amarga_ \- comencé a tropezar entre los anaqueles de los tomos de manga. Las hojas de manuscritos no duraban mucho en mis temblorosas manos, teniendo un final parecido al de _sensei_ hace unos momentos.

Me llevé un par de buenos golpes en la cabeza al tratar de recogerlos debajo de la mesa. Rompí una taza de café caliente y averié la cafetera del pasillo. Respondía el teléfono –ante las llamadas de Mutou-sensei- con un silencio prologado.

—Onodera-kun ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

—Si… —emití en un susurro casi lamentable en respuesta solo a la primera pregunta.

 ** _II._**

Isaka- _san_ apareció en _Emerald_ alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Yo hubiese estado presente durante el anuncio que él tenía que dar si tan solo el mismo día –desde que abrí mis ojos- no hubiera conspirado contra mí, augurándome una fúnebre mañana.

Hoy Takano- _san_ no ha venido a laborar, lo que debió ser la primera señal que debí captar de que algo andaba mal. Alguien tan metódico y dedicado a su trabajo definitivamente no se daría el lujo de faltar. ¿Estaría enfermo? , _iluso_ , pensé para mí; ojalá hubiese sido solo eso, pero no fue así.

Ahora hay una solicitud de traslado sobre el espacio de trabajo de _alguien_ , firmada por los jefes de cada departamento de _Marukawa_ , por el mismo jefe de la empresa, y por dicha persona que será trasladada.

Y ese espacio de trabajo no es el mío.

Marukawa era una sede única en Chiyoda, Tokio. Takano-san sería transferido a _Shūeisha_ *, otra editorial famosa pero que se encontraba en la capital. Aparentemente no era tan grave –o así quise percibirlo- ya que ambas compañías, si bien eran distintas, estaban a tan solo a dieciocho minutos de distancia una de otra en auto. Podría ir a visitarlo con la excusa de llevarle estofado, aunque luego deseché esa idea o quizá solo quería esconder el ápice de tristeza que comenzaba a invadir mi pecho; pero no estaba preparado para el resto de la resolución de los hechos por Kisa-san.

Si tan solo me él hubiese mentido, si tan solo –al menos- no lo hubiese dejado terminar para quedarme con la idea de que solo dieciocho minutos nos separarían.

Si tan solo…

—¿Viz Media? —aunque en otro momento me resultaría un poco gracioso la manera en que An-chan pronunciaría _Viz_ *, no podía evitar asentir mientras oscurecía mis ojos con mi propio flequillo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, un aura depresiva se había apoderado de mí en cuanto Kisa- _san_ había terminado de explicarme todo. Mis ojos engrandecidos insistieron en no creerlo, e incluso tuve el impulso de reírme nerviosamente para aparentar que se trataba de una broma.

Era cierto, Takano-san sería trasladado a Shūeisha primero para después ser trasladado a Viz Media.

Y aquella empresa de distribución de anime y manga ya no se encontraba a tan solo dieciocho minutos de distancia. Se encontraba en otro país, en otro continente, en Estados Unidos, en el estado de California.

—Shūeisha es dueña de Viz Media, An-chan —comienzo a explicarle. No espero que lo entienda, del mismo modo que espero que no se percate de mis puños cerrados asentados en mis rodillas, ni de mis espasmódicos hombros, ni de mis ojos acuosos —, e-eso está en otro país y…

— _¿Ricchan*?_ —siento su mano sobre la mía, y la humedezco con las lágrimas que caen de mis mejillas. Esto no debería pasar. No debería ser tan transparente; An-chan podría darse cuenta, podría contarles todo a mis padres. Ellos me desheredarían aunque eso es lo que menos me importa — _Ricchan_ —vuelve a decir mi nombre. Soy un adulto, soy un hombre, no se supone que sea una chica, una mujer, mi amiga de la infancia, la que esté secando mis mejillas mientras descubre mi frágil verdadero ser—. ¿Duele, verdad?

—¿A-An- _chan_ …?

—La persona por la que me rechazaste —me sonríe—. La persona de la que has estado enamorada los últimos diez años —toma mi mano, entrelazándola—. ¿Es él, verdad?, tu vecino —y suelta una risa.

Desde que me permití regresar a casa y empaparme sin ningún prejuicio por la lluvia, desde que vio a través de mí, a la parte endeble mientras me esperaba para pasar la tarde conmigo, desde que en su mano una bolsa de plástico yacía con lo que apenas era visible: un recipiente con comida hogareña preparada por ella. Desde que me vio desprotegido ella siempre lo supo.

—Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces en realidad quise preguntarte esto? —vuelve a reír. Con su mano izquierda seca mis lágrimas mientras que con la derecha sujeta una de las mías—, Ne~, _Ricchan_ , no tienes por qué llorar.

—An- _chan_ … ¿d-desde cuando sabes…?

—¿Qué estabas perdidamente enamorado de esa persona? —Sonríe nuevamente antes de suspirar—. Desde el mismo momento en que tú me rechazaste —no hay rencor en su mirada. Solo hay calma, hay paz—, desde el momento en que comenzaste a sonreír por nada hace diez años en el colegio —aprieta mi mano—; incluso ahora mismo mientras lloras, con solo verte, lo sé. ¿Lo entiendes?

 _—"_ _¿Entender?"_

 _"_ _¿Cuánto más necesito amarte para que me dejes estar a tu lado, Ritsu?"_

—Te has enamorado de la misma persona tantas veces, la has amado en todas sus formas diferentes ¿y aun así no estás seguro de que estás completamente enamorado, _Ricchan_?

Enamorado.

Amor.

La primera vez que le pregunté a mi madre: ¿Qué era el amor?, me llenó de definiciones que mi raciocinio de ocho años apenas y pudo comprender.

Cuando se lo pregunté a papá –a la edad de trece años- sucedió lo mismo, aunque la conversación terminó con un _"aún eres muy joven para pensar en ello";_ quizá lo era, o es que él tenía expectativas en que me enfocara en heredar su empresa en lugar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos banales, como él les llamaba.

Cuando dejé de preguntar –a la edad de dieciséis años- , finalmente _llegó_ , y no tuve necesidad de definirlo.

Pero luego desapareció, y por mucho tiempo pensé que no volvería a sentir nada igual hasta que diez años después nuevamente re- _apareció._

 _Persigue al amor y huirá, huye de él y solo volverá._

Por mucho tiempo pensé que Takano- _san_ era quien había huido de mí. Pero en realidad yo lo abandoné.

Ahora que me he convertido en adulto me he dado cuenta de que siempre he sido yo quien ha huido de él, lo que me lleva a pensar que quizá se ha cansado de insistir, lo que repercute a la cadena que lo pudo haber impulsado a querer alejarse de mí.

¿Quién huye? ¿Quién se aleja? ¿Quién volverá? ¿Debe ser él o debo ser yo? Parece que en mi vida, en este periodo en que las nubes emburujadas se precisan junto a la desolación de mi corazón, las cosas no funcionan como ese refrán dice. Parece que yo no encajo en las narraciones de historias felices con finales maravillosos.

Empecé amándolo sin prejuicios. Quise ser un alma cándida para él pero ahora parece que yo soy el verdugo.

—¿Qué debo hacer…? —no permitiría que nadie más me viera llorar si no es él. Sin embargo An- _chan_ no suelta mi mano a pesar de que le he hecho tanto daño a ella también.

—Mamá dice que el primer amor es como una marca indeleble en el corazón que nunca se olvida.

—Y-Yo… —miro cabizbajo nuestras manos—. Yo no creo en el primer amor.

—¿Y en el segundo? ¿En el tercero? —respingo, volviendo el rostro a ella—. _Ricchan,_ ¿no lo has entendido? ; ¿Cuántas veces le has amado?, no ha sido solo tu primer amor, ha sido también el segundo, ha sido el tercero, el cuarto —la veo sonreír—, entonces ¿Qué acaso no es eso el primer y único amor para ti? —hace una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Debes entender que algún día esa indecisión, que sientes ahora, se irá para siempre; algún día las cosas mejorarán.

—¿Cuándo será _algún día_?

—Puede ser hoy.

Dicen que el amor no se busca pero justo ahora, luego de una larga espera, sé que esta vez tengo que perseguirlo.

Y ese día es hoy.

 _—_ _¿Ricchan?_ —me pongo de pie, seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi brazo y sin despedirme ya me encuentro corriendo hacia la puerta con premura y sin descanso.

El amor ya me había encontrado ahora solo necesito traerlo de vuelta.

 ** _III._**

 ** _[Normal]_**

Salir a tropezones de su departamento solo para encontrarse con la puerta semi-abierta del de Takano- _san_ hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazón, inicialmente por los nervios de no saber que decir una vez que lo tuviera en frente, sin embargo luego se ahogó en una profunda desolación y agonía cuando vio salir al casero –mismo que le había hecho firmar miles de contratos para obtener un techo en ese edificio- con la parsimonia de un cobrador habitual, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del departamento del de ojos ámbar.

—¿Onodera- _kun_? —le llamó el hombre con la interrogante de ver al joven castaño tan agitado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—E-Esto…, Ueda-san, ¿Por qué está…? E-Ese departamento… —atropellando las palabras apenas y pudo emitir algo entendible para el hombre.

—Ah, solo estaba dando un vistazo rutinario, viendo que esté todo en orden para el próximo alquiler —al de ojos esmeralda se le fue la respiración.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Sí, ¿no te enteraste? , creí que Takano- _san_ te habría comentado algo, después de todo siempre estaban juntos, o en el departamento del otro.

—Ueda- _san_ , no entiendo que quiere decir con…

—Takano- _san_ dejó el departamento ayer —las dos cuencas verdes que tenía Ritsu por ojos se volvieron diminutas, casi estremeciéndose—. La mudanza acaba de llevarse las últimas cajas; solo pasé a que todo estuviera en orden y…

—¡¿A dónde se fue!? ¡¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía?! —sus modales, todas las clases refinadas que tomó siendo el _bocchan_ * de los Onodera, desaparecieron en un segundo.

El pasillo se llenó de sus gritos desesperados y de la espera de una exigente respuesta.

—Dijo que se quedaría en casa de un amigo.

Y a Ritsu no le tomó más de medio segundo en imaginarse quién.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _[Ritsu]_**

—No tienes remedio, ¿cierto?

Es cierto, todo lo que dice es cierto.

Soy incorregible, soy todo lo malo que él piensa de mí, pero también soy todo lo que Takano- _san_ necesita, y él es todo lo que yo quiero.

Incluso si tengo que volver al abismo de poca seguridad en mí, si me convierto en la comidilla de mi familia, en la burla de todos, incluso si tengo que rogarle al _"As"_ del departamento de ventas, no me importa.

—Por favor, Yokozawa _-san_ , yo… —agitado, no se a donde más mirar, solo al frente, al lugar que él me dirige.

Había pasado un día desde que Takano- _san_ había dejado su departamento sin que yo lo notara. Había esperado un día más en casa de Yokozawa- _san._ Había pasado una eternidad sin enterarme de nada.

La eternidad es audaz, no espera, no tiene fin, pero eso no significa que no pueda alcanzarla.

—Cállate y apresúrate, si cometes el mismo error dos veces recuerda que la segunda vez ya no es un error, es tu opción —me tenso atendiendo a la voz grave que hay del otro lado de la línea de mi teléfono—. Sé un hombre y decide de una vez, Onodera —y sin más me cuelga.

Tengo toda la información que necesito: el número de vuelo, la sala de espera, la hora de partida, su número de asiento.

Solo me hace falta tener el coraje.

 ** _V._**

Hace diez años corrí de su casa, le di una patada, y creo haberle dicho que lo detestaba.

Hace diez años mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a él. Hace diez años éramos solos dos estudiantes que jugaban a conocer el amor.

Hoy puedo notar, -mientras corro, tropiezo, y choco con la gente sin disculparme- como nada de eso ha cambiado.

Diez años después me encuentro corriendo de la misma manera solo que ahora entre los interminables pasillo del aeropuerto, pero no estoy huyendo. Aquella vez, cuando en mi mente repetí: _"No podremos volver a ser los de antes",_ malinterpreté las cosas, y una vez más terminé hiriendo a Takano _-san_.

Ese amor de secundaria, como de dos niños inexpertos que en realidad no tenían nada de niños. Yo lo sabía, que ese era el amor más puro que en ningún otro lugar iba a conseguir jamás.

Durante diez años pensé en él, y durante diez años me enamoré otra vez.

 _"_ _Pasajeros del vuelo 512, por favor de abordar por la puerta…"_

—¡Mierda!

Para conocer el amor primero debo conocer la angustia.

Ahora la estoy sintiendo.

No logro enfocar el color obsidiana de su cabello.

 _"—_ _Te has enamorado de la misma persona tantas veces, la has amado en todas sus formas diferentes ¿y aun así no estás seguro de que estás completamente enamorado, Ricchan?"_

 _"—_ _Si cometes el mismo error dos veces recuerda que la segunda vez ya no es un error, es tu opción."_

¿Es demasiado tarde?

¿Está tomando venganza por haberle abandonado?

 _"—_ _No podremos volver a ser los de antes"_

 _"—_ _No podremos volver a esos días"_

Ya lo sé, lo único que quiero ahora es…

—¿Onodera?

Cuando me sentí herido la primera vez decidí cerrar la posibilidad de otro amor, pero me estaba sentenciando. No dejé entrar a nadie más en mi vida, y Takano- _san_ permaneció encerrado dentro de mí hasta el día en que nos reencontramos. A partir de que nos reconocimos, también nos declaramos la guerra.

Y ahora sé que quién es el vencedor.

—T-Takano- _s-san_ …

Me pregunto si se repetirá la historia.

Si se burlará de mi expresión vergonzosa, de mis arreboladas mejillas, del escozor de mis ojos, del Onodera Ritsu de hace diez años en el que me he vuelto a convertir una vez que le doy la cara.

Hay sorpresa en su mirada, hay un atisbo de nerviosismo, hay tensión en sus hombros, y en mí hay miles de palabras que nunca le dije.

Quiero gritarle, quiero reclamarle, quiero pedirle una explicación, pero mientras el reloj avanza me doy cuenta de mis propios errores, de lo ingenuo que he sido, de que ahora el tiempo no es para nada de eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo-Yokozawa-san… —suelto a la brevedad posible con el poco aliento que intento volver regular—. Él. Marukawa. Kisa- _san_ dijo que…

—Tsk —le oigo mascullar. No estaba en sus planes encontrarme aquí, ni estaba en los míos angustiarme así—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?

 _—"_ _No lo sé"_ —pienso con descaro. He vuelto a ser el endeble Ritsu de antaño, el de la manía de decir: _"lo siento",_ cada cinco segundos, el de los sonrojos inevitables, al que le dolía el corazón—. Yo… —la segunda llamada para los pasajeros suena por los altavoces. Si no me apresuro, sino digo algo, no sucederá nada—. ¿E-Es verdad? —le miro encarnar una ceja—. Lo del traslado a…

—Si lo escuchaste en Marukawa es porque es cierto —de repente sus palabras son como bloques de hielo cayendo sobre mi estómago—. Yo pedí el traslado.

—¿P-Por qué? —no hay respuesta, pero ¿qué es lo que esperaba escuchar? , ¿Decir que no es por mí? ¿Qué es por trabajo?

—Yo pregunté primero, Onodera.

Me tiene acorralado, siempre lo ha hecho, siempre es él quien da más a cambio de nada.

La primera vez yo me alejé, ahora es como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido. ¿Tuvo que haber llegado ésta situación extrema para que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos?, estoy seguro que él lo piensa, pero hoy, por primera vez,…

—Yo…—murmuro riendo nervioso, desolado— era consciente de que esto podría suceder.

—¿Ah?

Este es mi verdadero ser.

El Ritsu que se ha reprimido tantas veces a responder a las confesiones de una persona que aparentemente era el villano de la historia, cuando en realidad el villano era yo. El que grita mucho pero habla poco. El que dice ser un adulto cuando en realidad sigue siendo un niño que huye de las palabras con mucho peso.

 _"—_ _Te amo, Onodera"_

—Quizá todo es mi culpa —continuo riendo, es la única manera, junto a rehuirle la mirada, que encuentro para obtener valor y arriesgar todo una última vez—. Quizá yo no haya sido tu primer amor después de todo…

—¿Ah? Onodera, ¿Qué estás diciend-?

—¡Ca-cállate y déjame hablar esta vez! —Porque quizá sea la última, porque quizá no logre nada, porque quizá ya es demasiado tarde, porque quizá pueda dejar de sentir este frenético palpitar que asfixia a mi corazón —. Y-Yo…no pretendo conmoverte ni hacer que después de diez años cambies la decisión que has tomado en tan poco días —me atraganto, las manos me sudan, mis piernas parecen la hoja floja de una espada a medio forjar, sin firmeza para mantenerse erguida.

 _"—_ _Ojalá cuando comprendas el significado del amor, no sea realmente tarde, Ritsu"_

—¿Onodera…, estás…?

Llorando, lo sé, como también sé que mamá tenía razón aquella vez: _¿Qué era el amor?,_ sus palabras hacen eco y me asustan del mismo modo que lo hace la voz de los altavoces anunciando la última llamada de abordaje.

Takano- _san_ va a irse. Takano- _san_ no volverá. Takano-san empieza a mover su maleta, haciendo rodar las pequeñas ruedas. Takano-san es…

—To-Todo es tu culpa, Takano- _san_ —pero siempre tuvo razón—. Me había estado reprimiendo, por eso todo esto es tu culpa —antes de que se aleje, antes de que me deje, le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza—. ¡Siempre estas acosándome, siempre me desconcentras en el trabajo, siempre tienes una cara de ogro…!

—Onodera…

—¡Siempre estás invadiendo mi espacio, siempre me besas a tu conveniencia…!

—Oye, Onodera…

—¡Siempre me confundes, siempre estás en el lugar menos inesperado, siempre haces cosas estúpidas…!

—Onodera…

—¡Siempre has sabido que te amo! —Siempre lo has sabido, y es por eso que pienso que eres astuto; que a pesar de saberlo ahora me miras con un rostro lleno de poema e incredulidad—. Yo no comprendía el significado del amor —hago una pausa, y él no parece querer emitir palabra alguna o es que su garganta se ha contraído y se ha concentrado en burlarse, quizás, de mí pues su mirada no cede de mi rostro sofocado, cubierto de carmín— hasta que conocí al solitario _senpai_ de la biblioteca hace diez años… —agacho la cabeza, no quiero toparme con la burla de su cara—. Creí que estaba viviendo en el pasado, y que por esa razón no podía perdonarte pero la realidad es que mirando hacia atrás, a ese pasado que nunca voy a poder olvidar, aún sigue siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar del dolor.

—Onode…

—¡Aún no acabo! —sentencio, callándolo al instante. No quiero que el poco valor que me queda se desmorone oyendo algún rechazo, solo necesito decírselo—. Yo no creía en el primer amor, pero ahora sé que no se trata de _solo ser el primero,_ has sido el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, el décimo, todos. El primero, el único, el que me fastidia, el que no puedo olvidar, el que siempre me hace llorar, ¡por eso todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Vienes y me acosas, y ahora quieres irte lejos y…!

—¡Ritsu! —finalmente su grito supera al mío, y soy tan obediente que me he enmudecido. Primero, por la forma en que ha dicho mi nombre a modo de grito—. Ya deja de hablar, maldición —y luego por la posesión de sus labios sobre los míos.

Todo es tan efímero, pero a la vez parece eterno.

Me pude reflejar en la mirada de Takano _-san_ antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder al beso; esta vez no puse excusas, no busqué la desesperación en querer apartarlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Me aferré a su espalda ancha queriendo fundirme en su cuerpo con este abrazo tan vehemente. El volver a sentir sus labios me sirvió para que los recuerdos de hace diez años llegaran a mi mente; atravesé las noches tristes luego de la separación, divagué también perdiendo la cuenta de los besos innumerables que le precedieron al reencontrarnos de nuevo.

Hasta llegar a éste.

Prolongado, sublime, explosivo.

 _—"_ _Si no te hubiese conocido, Takano-san, seguramente no hubiese atravesado la soledad. Pero si no te hubiese conocido no me hubiese percatado de mi propia fortaleza y amabilidad*"_ —eso fue lo que pensé a medida que entre abrí los ojos y noté los suyos tan brillantes—. Takano- _san_ …

—Hoy hablaste demasiado, aunque éste no era el sitio en el que esperaba una confesión tan intensa —ahí está de nuevo, esa sonrisa autosuficiente. Me estremece, me avergüenza, me hace recordar que estamos en un lugar público—. Felicidades —puedo sentir como las orejas se me entibian hasta arder en calor así mismo como mis mejillas seguramente le están dando una imagen vergonzosa de mí pues su sonrisa no desaparece.

—¡He cruzado toda la frontera para decirte todo esto! ¡¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es besarme?!

—Han sido solo veinte minutos.

—¡Pues yo pienso que…!

—Onodera —sus manos, grandes y cándidas, abochornan aún más mi rostro cuando lo sujeta por mis mejillas, dejando nuestras frentes unidas—. Esto es en lo único que pienso cada vez que te veo. Te amo.

La suavidad y firmeza de sus palabras me hicieron llorar.

Y aunque sabía que tenía la obligación de responderle, él simplemente me abrazó, dejó que empapara en su pecho y me otorgó el palpitar frenético de su corazón.

Ya no voy a contar los días para volverme a enamorar.

 _—"_ _Eres un idiota, Ritsu_ " —me recrimino, hundiendo más mi rostro en su gabán, pero me da gracia, porque en realidad siempre lo supe.

Que no había un conteo para que yo me volviera a enamorar, yo nunca dejé de quererlo, nunca dejé de anhelarlo, nunca dejé de esperarlo, nunca dejé de amarlo.

La última llamada extra desde los altavoces seguramente había sido emitida desde hace ya varios minutos pues varios aviones despegaron durante la confesión menos ensayada en todo el mundo.

La mía.

Pero no se irá, me lo dicen sus brazos que aún me envuelven y que no cederán en un buen rato, aunque le deberemos explicaciones a Marukawa, a la nueva editorial, y por supuesto a una compañía completamente extranjera.

—Ritsu… —su aliento en mi oído, su ronca voz, el delirio de mi ser—. Te amo.

Dicen que el verdadero amor no es el primero, pero si el segundo, el tercero, el sexto, el noveno y todos los demás son _ese primero_ , entonces puedo realmente refutar y creer en algo nuevo.

—Yo también te amo, Takano- _san_ …

Porque no se ama con los recuerdos del pasado, ni tampoco con el _qué pasará_ del futuro; el único y primer amor se ama estando…

 _"…_ _en presente"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Información que importa (?)_**

 ** _1)_** _ **Ricchan*** :_ _El apodo con que An-chan llama a Ritsu._

 ** _2)_** _ **Shūeisha Inc.** *:_ _es una importante editorial en Japón, fundada por Shōgakukan. Sus oficinas centrales están en Tokio al igual que Kadowaka (Marukawa es la versión "Parodia" de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi). Su distancia real entre oficinas es aproximadamente de 18 a 20 minutos. (…) Shūeisha, junto con Shogakukan, es dueña de Viz Media, que publica mangas para ambas compañías en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, y así como sus licencias y sus doblajes y DVD´s para TV._

 ** _3)_** _ **Viz media*** : E_ _s una empresa de distribución de anime y manga de los Estados Unidos, ubicados en el estado de California._

 ** _4)_** _ **Bocchan*** :_ _Joven Amo, en japonés. En Japón, los sirvientes, empleados, mayordomos, etc, se lo dicen a los jóvenes o niños de clase alta._

 **5)** _"_ _Si no te hubiese conocido, seguramente no hubiese atravesado la soledad. Pero si no te hubiese conocido no me hubiese percatado de mi propia fortaleza y amabilidad" —Frase en español de la canción Anata ni deawanakereba de la cantante japonesa Aimer._

 ** _Notas:_**

¿Vieron como bajo presión las cosas fluyen mejor? Si, Ritsu, es para ti. Aunque me gustaría verlo sufrir de esa manera a la vez siento que me pondría a llorar como una tonta, pero este ha sido un _What if._.. de como terminaría la serie (?) *se vale soñar*

Como mencioné al inicio los datos de las compañías son reales. Así que de haber un final parecido Takano se iría a Estados Unidos y Ritsu, como buen uke que es iría tras él (?) Lo siento por el cliché (?)

Espero que al menos les haya resultado agradable la lectura. Soy muy romántica, no lo puedo evitar. Por más pendejos que sean ambos se merecen un dulce final con unicornios, penes rosas y toda la cosa caguaii que se les ocurra.

Y pues ya, es todo.

Flores para Rooss (?)

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
